


swings and mates

by runawaygoodgirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, baby children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygoodgirl/pseuds/runawaygoodgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"pinkie promise?" harry asks as he raises his littlest finger. louis smiles as he raises his baby finger and locks it with harrys</p><p>"pinkie promeise"</p>
            </blockquote>





	swings and mates

**Author's Note:**

> hello beautiful people! okay this is my first short story so please forgive me for the weird wording. any who... before i begin i really need you guys to know that i came up with this idea at like midnight okay. please prepare yourselvs for major adorableness! X. Sofia

*****

"hey! can I pleassee have a turn?" louis asked. he has been asking the boy on the swing the same question for what felt like hours to the smaller boy. 

"i said when i feel like getting off i will!" he shouted. this made louis sad. he didnt know why he was being to mean to him, he had even said please just like his mummy taught him. louis begin to feel wetness in his eyes and he walked away, he didnt want the big kids to make fun of him. he walked to the sandbox and began to draw with a stick. he sighed as little wet tears began to roll down his plump cheeks.

he sniffled and raised his head, when he did he saw a swing with nobody on it. he jumped up and ran as fast as he could to get the little red swing before anyone else could. he finally made it to the swing just as another boy did. He had wild curls and pretty green eyes that reminded louis of his favorite toy truck. the boy looked at louis funny and tilted his head to the side. the boy was bigger than louis and louis was afraid that he was going to be mean to him, like the other boy was. louis shlumped his shoulders and began to walk back to the sandbox, disappointed that he didnt get the swing first. then he felt a hand grab his, and he screamed. his mummy had warned him about strangers. he turned around and saw the boy with the pretty eyes. the boy smiled at him showing deep dimples that louis really wanted to poke. but louis wasnt paying attention to where he was standing and slipped on the wet autumn leaves. he fell forward and the curly haired boy caught his hands before he could fall. 

"oops!" louis squeaked

"hi," the boy said. "im harry styles and im 4, whats you name?" he asked.

"im louis tomlinson and im 5!" louis said with a proud smile.

"louis tom-tomli-tom lin son?" harry asked. louis giggled and nodded. "okay louis tomlinson who is 5. why did you walk away from the swing? you looked really excited to play on it," harry asked. louis looked to the ground and began to draw swirls in the sand with his toes. 

"um, well. you got there first. and i thought you were going to be mean to me so i left."

"why would i be mean to you? thats not nice, mummy says that every time you are mean to somebody, thats one less present santa brings you. or sometimes, if youre really mean, the tooth fairy bring you one less dollar, or the easter bunny hides less eggs for you to find." harry says and nods his head, curly locks flopping up and down. 

"no way really!" louis gasped, "wow. i will have to tell my sisters that just to be safe," says louis. he looked back up to harry to see him smiling. 

"hey i have an idea!" the younger boy yells.

"whats that?" louis asked.

"how about we play on the swing together!" 

"together?" louis asks, still not getting the idea. 

"yeah! look, ill push you first and then you can push me! we can take turns like mates!" harry jumps up and down excited. 

"mates? wow, ive never had any mates before." says louis

"really!? well them i will be your best mate. ill teach you how to be a best mate. its really easy dont worry." harry smiles. 

"okay thanks! im gonna be the bestest mate youll every have Harry! i promise!" louis yells as they skip to the little red swing. harry stops before getting on, 

"pinkie promise?" harry asks as he raises his littlest finger. louis smiles as he raises his baby finger and locks it with harrys

"pinkie promeise" 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> aahhh oh my goodness that was adorable. haha okay im sorry of it wasnt very good it took me like 20 minutes and a cup of tea. anyways, follow, vote, comment your thoughts. i really loved doing this kind of quick short story so if you have any ideas please let me know! okay thanks for reading its greatly appreciated! later alligators! X. Sofia


End file.
